The Snow Prince
by Car45
Summary: A Prince with powers similar to Elsa's comes to Arendelle. Inspired by an early rumor of the sequel.
1. Like me

King Andrew, his wife Rebecca, their daughter Gwendolyn and youngest son Nicholas listened as the Crown Prince, Matthew told of the coronation of the new Queen of Arendelle. The story was quite interesting, particularly given certain abilities possessed by the younger prince.

When Matthew finished his story the King sat still in contemplation for a moment. He asked. "So Queen Elsa seemed to be in control of her powers when you left?"

"Yes father. Of course we know that's mostly because she was in a good frame of mind." He said looking over to his brother. "No telling what's going to happen the next time something upsets her."

The King nodded. "What of Prince Hans?"

"Sent to answer to his father and older brothers."

Prince Nicholas turned his attention to his father. "So, am I assigned as emissary for the Kingdom of Glowerhaven?"

"That would seem wise. You might be of great help to the new Queen." King Andrew then turned back to his elder son. "What of Weselton?"

"The queen sent the Duke back with a message that Arendelle has terminated all trade with Weselton."

The King paused for a moment. "The young Queens inexperience is showing," he said to his children in a didactic tone. Then asked his children, "Why is that so?"

All three had been taught well in the ways of ruling a Kingdom and knew the answer, but it was proper for the crown Prince to answer this. "The trade relationship is critical to both Kingdoms. She should insist that the Dukes actions be dealt with or trade will not be possible."

"Very good. Nicholas, why is this so?"

"She's closed the door. With no peaceful way to maintain a vital trade relationship he may feel he has to use force rather than lose the economic benefit to his Kingdom. If he forces the Queen to negotiate while Arendelle is under Wesselton's canons it will be a very one sided deal."

The King nodded, pleased and proud of his children. Truly his Kingdom would be in good hands one day when he passed on.

Princess Gwendolyn addressed her brother Nicholas. "A word of caution, from a woman's perspective. Your arrival may look all too familiar to the royal family after Hans treachery."

She had a point. "I'll keep that in mind," He said giving his little sister a smile. "Maybe you should come along."

King Andrew spoke to Nicholas. "I will have a Man of War along with a couple of Frigates prepare to take you to Arendelle. Represent us well my son."

He bowed. "I will father."

"Your Majesty," Kai spoke to the woman who was his Queen, but whom he had loved as though she were his own daughter, "I believe we have visitors. A small naval contingent has arrived in the harbor."

"Are you sure their intentions are peaceful?" Elsa has been somewhat worried about the responses from the Southern Isles and Wesselton since the events of her coronation.

They show no signs of hostility. They have complied with all request by our own navy and the crews are away from their guns. They fly the flag of Glowerhaven."

"Okay. Please see the delegation to my court. I'll receive them there."

A short time later the visitors were escorted into the palace.

Queen Elsa and Princess Anna sat in their respective thrones. Anna's gentleman, Kristoff, having been knighted for his devotion to the Princess: Well that and to make him an acceptable suitor for Anna: now stood between and slightly behind the two thrones in proper garb for a member of the royal court. Elsa smiled slightly to herself seeing his discomfort in the very formal attire.

Kai called out. "Announcing Prince Nicholas of Glowerhaven and his sister Princess Gwendolyn of Glowerhaven."

As he was announced, the three on the dais watched as they approached. The man was quite tall, about as tall as Kristoff. Leaner than the ice harvester but just as muscular.

Next to him, with her hand resting on his arm, was a dark haired young girl who looked to be in her late teens. Quite pretty really.

The Prince was dressed in a military type uniform. Elsa wasn't impressed.

Every man with any kind of noble title had a uniform. Some had actually earned it, but some were just given it to confer an image of status or accomplishment; just to look important. There was no way at this point to know which was the case for this one.

She had to admit though, he did strike a rather handsome figure. He had medium length sandy blond hair. Blue eyes and a light complexion not unlike Elsa herself, although not the soft tones of her skin of course.

 _Not at all difficult to look at._ She thought.

But she wasn't a teenager anymore. She wasn't going to be distracted by that. If she had been the kind of woman to permit such a thing it would have been Elsa herself who had fallen for Prince Hans deception. He had been so handsome and charming when he, like so many others that day, had made his obvious attempt to draw the new Queen into a courtship.

But whatever their purpose, alliance, trade or courtship she would hear them out.

The two stopped in front of the dais. The man bowed and the young woman curtsied. The Queen addressed them. "To what do we owe this visit?" She was genuinely curious.

"We are here as a gesture of good will as instructed by my father. He has commanded me to offer instruction regarding your magical powers."

Elsa wasn't sure if she should be intrigued or insulted. "Instruction? Please explain."

Nicholas held out his hand, palm up and blueish magic shot to the ceiling, after which it was lightly snowing in the royal court.

"Does that look familiar your Majesty?"

That caught Elsa by surprise. "Yes it does. Are you saying you have experience in controlling these powers?"

"Yes your Majesty. I believe I can assist you in learning more about your powers. Assuming they work the same way mine do."

Princess Gwendolyn interjected. "My brother may also be able to show you his tactics for defense, not only of yourself but of your Kingdom."

"You say that with a tone that you expect us to need it," Elsa said to the young woman.

"Possibly, given recent..strife..with Wessleton."

Elsa nodded. "The same thought occurred to me."

Elsa looked over to her sister. They smiled, knowing what they were both thinking. Elsa addressed her guest again. "Let's talk about this in a less formal setting."

"That sounds very agreeable to us," Prince Nicholas answered.

Then with a grin Anna asked the guests. "So, do you want to build a snowman?"


	2. Story Time

They all went to the ball room. After they gathered in the center, Elsa turned to Nicholas and said, "Well, it's time to see what you can do."

Nicholas held out his hands and rolled a ball of magic much the way Elsa did. Then he sent it shooting to the ceiling, perhaps with less of a dramatic flair than Elsa usually did.

The ball of magic burst out and began to snow in the ball room.

The two princesses, Anna and Gwendolyn, rolled snowballs to make a snowman. Their older siblings just sat on the sidelines and watched with smiles on their faces.

"Your Majesty," Nicholas said. "I think your little sister may be as cute as mine."

With a chuckle she agreed, "Yes I think so."

"A lot of men must be jealous of Kristoff," he commented.

"Maybe but I don't think many would say so to his face." Then she asked. "What about your sister? A lot of suitors?"

"Yes there have been a few. I think most are intimidated by her intellect. She's amazingly smart." He hesitated a moment. "I think that may be why she didn't hit it off with the Prince of Denmark, well that and the fact that his regent was getting pushy. But they did part as friends."

"I see. And what about you? Have you been looking?" As she said it she hoped that it hadn't come out the wrong way. But she was curious.

"Ah yes. That must be a concern when you meet a Prince, who isn't destined to take the throne. Maybe he's looking for another way to gain a crown of his own." And he then added, "And possibly arrange a couple of convenient accidents."

She hadn't meant to be so blunt. But she kind of liked that he didn't mince words. "It is on my mind since, well you know, the incident with Hans."

"Incident! Yes I know. He tried to murder both of you to get your throne. Personally I think you showed amazing restraint sending him to his brothers alive." Then he added, "As I understand he tried to gain your interest first, Anna was plan B."

"Yes, I do vaguely remember his attempt. But it was one of many. I turned them all away for fear of exposing my powers and accidentally hurting someone," Elsa said.

With a look of genuine sympathy Nicholas said. "I'm sorry that happened. I hope it doesn't leave you unwilling to pursue genuine love someday."

She had to ask. "So is that what you're here for. At least as a secondary purpose?"

He was starting to think that might not be such a bad idea. He answered her.

"No, my purpose was just what I told you. To show good will between our Kingdoms, and to offer help in controlling your powers. As for romantic ventures, well those things will come when they come."

Elsa nodded with a smile. "My feelings exactly."

That brought her back to another point. She asked. "So do you know how you got your powers?"

"Yes, that is one way in which we differ." He told her. "I know for a fact that I wasn't born with them. They were a gift."

"Really?" She was intrigued. "And who gave you this gift?"

"Fairies," he told her.

"Fairies?" she asked incredulously.

He nodded his head and continued. "You see my Kingdom was formed about five hundred years ago when the son and daughter of two allied Kingdoms married. The bride of that union was given a gift by each of three fairies, one of those gifts saved her life...Well, ever since then the fairies return each time a child is born. They similarly bestow one gift each on the new baby upon christening."

"And one of your gifts was ice powers?"

"Yes, my older brother was given gifts fitting a King, obviously he's the heir. He was granted wisdom, leadership and mercy. When I was born they gave me gifts to support him; strength, courage and a magic power, specifically ice powers."

Elsa smirked a little at that. "Were you ever given a reason why it was ice powers?"

"No, but it might be because, at least according to my mother, Merryweather, the one who gave me my ice powers, had a particular love for the Christmas season."

Elsa was finding the story quite charming, if he's telling the truth. Thanks to her lack of exposure to people she wasn't the best judge of them. But she knew who was, she would have Kristoff talk to these visitors. But for now curiosity had gotten the better of her. She asked "And what about your sister?"

Just mentioning his little sister got a smile out of him. "Oh my little button," he said, glancing over at his sister. "Well we've already been talking about one of her gifts. Her amazing intelligence. She was granted beauty, intelligence and luck."

"Little button? Now that's cute," Elsa said.

"Yeah, she got it because as a baby she liked to play with the buttons on my shirt."

As they were talking both got hit by snowballs. They looked over. Kristoff just held his hands up as if to say _I didn't do it'._ The two girls however made no attempt to deny their actions. Anna called over to them. Come on join in."

"Yeah, you two can make eyes at each other later. It's playtime now," Gwendolyn added.

Nicholas looked over at Elsa. She was a little red in the face. "My sister the incurable romantic," He said to diffuse the situation. Elsa called out. "You're really going to challenge us to a snowball fight? You're outmatched."

"We'll take the risk," Anna answered. "Besides it's three against two."

"You're still outmatched" Nicholas said.

The fight was on.

Snowballs flew all across the ballroom. The two magical individuals refrained from using their obvious unfair advantage and both got pelted as often as the others.

When it was over they all laid in the snow laughing. Gwendolyn then loudly announced "I declare myself the winner."

Kristoff looked over at her. "Well, you are the only one who didn't get hit."

With a knowing smile she said. "Just lucky, I guess."

The two men walked over to where Elsa and Anna lay next to each other. Kristoff, having come to care for both girls...in different ways of course, was pleased to see them enjoying some playtime together.

Looking down on the girls as they extended their hands to help them up, Nicholas commented, "What a beautiful pair of snow angels."

The girls both looked back to where they had been laying. Anna, a little confused, said, "We didn't make..." then it hit her what he was saying.

Elsa caught it too, of course and went a little red again. She wasn't used to complements, not sincere ones anyway. But this man didn't seem to be acting.

She asked herself. _Did all of those suitors seem genuine in their flattery?... No,_ she answered herself. Some were better actors than others. Hans was one of the best, but she could tell they were only interested in political maneuvering. She was fairly sure that Nicholas wasn't.

"Oh you silver tongued devil," his sister said.

"Watch it there Prince. This one's already spoken for," Kristoff said as he put an arm around Anna.

Gwendolyn walked over to them. "Really? I would have thought the ice harvester would have found the snow Queen irresistible."

Kristoff didn't know what to say to that. Just about any response would be inappropriate in one way or another. Then Anna answered. "I guess I'm just lucky that I met him first."

Nicholas found that he didn't care too much for the direction of the conversation. Then asked himself what his baby sister was up to. She never did or said anything without purpose.

His thoughts were interrupted though by one of the snowmen in the ballroom...This one was walking toward them. "Oh, am I late? Did I miss all the fun?"

The two visitors looked down in surprise at the snowman. Seeing that they weren't afraid or shocked to see him, Elsa introduced the visitors. She knew that Olaf preferred to introduce himself.

"These are emissaries from Glowerhaven. Prince Nicholas and Princess Gwendolyn."

He walked up to the newcomers. "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

"Well, so do we," Gwendolyn answered as the two knelt to hug the snowman.

"Olaf," Elsa said, "Prince Nicholas has the same kind of powers I do. He's going to tell me how he manages them. It might help me."

Olaf's face lit up, if that was possible. "That's great." He turned to the visitor. "Have you ever made a snowman like me? Can I meet him?"

Nicholas' smile faded a little. "Not a snowman, no."

Elsa saw the change in his demeanor. "Olaf, maybe we shouldn't ask about that."

"No, it's alright Elsa. I can't ask you to trust me if I won't be completely forthcoming with you." He sat down on a snowbank. His sister sat next to him on one side, Elsa on the other. The rest sat facing him.

"When I was very small I found I could create ice and snow beings like Olaf. I scared myself the first time and dissipated the snowman as soon as it moved." He laughed a little at the memory then continued. "One day I was watching the birds flying outside. I was fascinated. Seeing them, unrestricted, free to take flight anytime, to go high in the sky. I started dreaming of being able to fly. How it must feel." They all saw the far off look in his eyes as he remembered. "I made ice and snow sculptures of birds. Well you can probably see where this is going; one of them started flapping it's wings. Not sure how it was able to fly but it was. And it spoke to me."

As it flew around me I told it I wondered what it would be like to fly as high as I could. Try to reach the sun." Nicholas turned to Elsa. "He said that he would go find out and come back and tell me. Then he flew up. I saw the sunlight glinting off of him...He found out how high he could go alright. I watched him melt doing it." With a wry smile he said. "I posthumously named him Icarus."

His sister had heard this story of course. She looped her arm through his and leaned her head on him in a show of sympathy.

Anna had a tear in her eye.

Elsa and Nicholas just looked in each others eyes in understanding. She knew well the problems and pain that the power could cause. _Maybe,_ she thought, _this man does understand me._

She looked over to Olaf and decided to offer a suggestion. "Try again."

"What?" he asked.

"You're here to help me. Let me help you. Trust me...build me a snowman."

Maybe it was the sincerity in her voice, but Nicholas found he wanted to do as she asked. He wanted to see her smile.

He held out his hand, turning at the wrist. Snow rose and appeared in the air. It soon solidified into a somewhat human like form. Somewhat smaller and slimmer than Olaf, giving it a more feminine appearance. Maybe because of the three lovely girls who were around him now?

When the flurry around it subsided it stood there for a moment. He thought he'd failed.

Then the snow woman blinked. "Oh, hello," she said in a distinctly female voice. "I'm...uh...Well I'm happy to see you. I'm afraid I don't know my name."

Everyone looked on in delight as Nicholas chose a name. He knew the perfect one. The name that the matriarch of his royal line used while in hiding.

"How about we call you Rose," Nicholas said.

Everyone knelt down to greet Rose.

 _Wow, she's pretty._ Olaf thought.


	3. Arendelle's Guests

The guests were welcomed in the palace and seemed to be getting along well with the royal family.

Princess Anna was giving Princess Gwendolyn a tour of the palace.

"Now I've saved the best for last. The kitchen," Anna said, adding. "So tell me. Do you like chocolate?"

Gwendolyn's eyes went wide. "Are you kidding?"

"Ha, okay, well then you're in for a treat. Elsa and I are absolute chocolate fiends. They always have some goodies in the kitchen for us."

"You don't have to tell me twice," the younger Princess said.

The girls went to the kitchen and, just as Anna had said, found chocolate treats of all kinds there.

They spoke as they ate.

"So what do you think of Arendelle so far?" Anna said through a mouth full of chocolate.

"It's beautiful. And the ruling family seems very nice."

Anna smiled. "Glad you like it, and us."

"So," Gwendolyn asked, "Tell me a little about the ice harvester that my brother is chumming around with this morning. He had quite a reaction when Nicholas made that snow angel comment."

"Yes, well we are engaged." Anna held out her hand to display the ring that Kristoff had given her.

"Pretty nice for an ice harvester."

"Yes, well he went to a jeweler that Elsa had 'recommended'. He got an unusually good deal there."

"She, uh, covered what he couldn't, right?"

Anna nodded. "They won't confirm it but I think so. She did go with him to pick it out. Under the pretense that she'd could help with ring size."

"You have the same ring size? Otherwise it's kind of a weak cover story."

"Oh, yes," Anna said. "Even though she's taller, we have the same ring and shoe size." Anna added, "She has small feet, I don't have really huge ones or anything."

Gwendolyn laughed. "Okay, more detail than I needed."

Anna then turned to a different subject. "So you haven't told me anything about your Kingdom."

"Well it's very green; most of the year anyway. Our castle is near the forest. It was built right on the border of the two Kingdoms that had merged into one. The Kings had vowed to build a magnificent home for their children. One grander by far than a palace in Rome...and it is. You must come see it sometime. With your sister and your handsome mountain man of course."

"Don't get too taken with my Kristoff now."

"Oh, now who's the one turning a little green?" Gwendolyn asked.

"Well you can't blame me. I made a bad call the first time, but I'd say I hit the jackpot the second time."

"I agree." Gwendolyn answered. "What does his family think about him marrying into the royal family?"

Anna grinned. "Well let me tell you about his family."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Trolls huh? And I thought I had an interesting family history," Nicholas said.

"Yes Trolls." Kristoff confirmed. "I don't remember my birth parents but I have a great family with the trolls. You'll have to meet Pabbie sometime. I'm sure he'll have something to say about your magical background."

"I'll look forward to it," Nicholas replied

"They should be interested in all you and Elsa have in common." Kristoff smirked.

"Really, why so?"

Kristoff thought for a moment about how to approach it...After all it was an odd topic for two men to talk about; but he had promised Anna he would find a way to bring up the subject.

"Well the trolls are kind of obsessive match makers."

Nicholas' eyebrows rose. "So since we have similar powers we must naturally be a good match. Is that it?"

"Not necessarily, but you do seem to get along well. And it wouldn't be too objectionable, would it."

"Well I can't deny that."

Then Kristoff saw the look of epiphany on the Prince's face, followed by the question, "So which of the girls goaded you into bringing this up?"

Kristoff sighed. "Anna." Then he added, "Elsa just wants my assessment of you. I have a lot more experience with people than either her or Anna."

"So do you think you would have spotted Hans for what he is?"

"I wouldn't have known exactly what he was up to, but I would have spotted that he wasn't the great guy everyone thought. I may not be Pabbie but I know a bad egg when I see one."

The Prince nodded. "And what is your verdict judge Kristoff?"

"You seem like a good guy."

"I'm glad to hear it. I really am becoming fond of your soon to be sister in law."

"Definitely got to take you two to see Pabbie then."

"Ha, we'll see. I am curious to meet them. My only experience with magical creatures is fairies and that was when I was very little."

"Alright I'll try to arrange it."

"By the way you know the dress Elsa was wearing."

"Yes, what about it?"

"She made that with her ice powers. Just out of curiosity, can you do that kind of thing?"

Nicholas shook his head. "Oh no, I'd look terrible in a dress."

"HAA,ha,ha!" Kristoff doubled over in laughter. In his own way so did Sven.

After he caught his breath, Kristoff said "Let me be more specific. Can you make things THE WAY she did with the dress."

For an answer Nicholas stood out in a rather heroic pose as ice covered him. When the mist cleared he was wearing an ice breastplate and carried an ice sword and ice shield."

"I wore this when I was involved in the search for the lost Princess of Corona. The only blade that can pierce or cut it is the sword of truth."

"Sword of truth?"

"Long story. I'll tell you about it sometime."

"Alright you can tell me on the way back to the palace. By the way, on the subject of palaces, did you know about the ice palace that Elsa built?"

Nicholas' expression gave Kristoff the answer. "No I hadn't heard about that."

"It's amazing," Kristoff told him. "At least for someone whose whole life is about ice. You should ask her to show you. It might be a good place to practice. No need to worry about anyone getting in the crossfire."

"I might do that. But are you sure you trust me alone with your Queen? Her guards won't be there."

"Like I said, I think you're okay. But if I'm wrong, there's always Marshmallow."

"Marshmallow...I'm guessing that's like the way that a really tall man is called shorty, or a big guy is called tiny."

"Something like that. Now about this sword of truth." Kristoff asked as the two started back to Arendelle.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The command that the Duke had been waiting for, and dreading, had finally come.

When he returned from Arendelle he had promptly reported to the Queen...bringing the letter informing them that Arendelle would no longer trade with Wesselton.

Queen Caroline had remained silent for probably only a few seconds, but it felt much longer.

"You are dismissed," She told the Duke. "I will discuss this with you further at a later time."

The Duke had been kept waiting for a very long time, at least it seemed so to him. Finally he was to be informed what action Wesselton would take, and what his own fate would be.

He really didn't know what to expect. The Queen had not been on the throne very long. Her husband, King Magnus, had fallen ill and had recently succumbed to his illness. He and the Duke had seen eye to eye on most subjects. He didn't know what to except from this new Queen.

The Duke was announced and entered. There he found, as he knew he would, Queen Caroline and her young son Prince Benjamin. The queen sat at the throne to the left of the empty one that had belonged to her husband, and would one day belong to her son.

On her left was a decidedly less ornate seat, set lower than the ones belonging to the ruling couple. In it sat the young Prince.

Queen Caroline looked down on the diminutive man approaching her. He was the embodiment of all she disliked about royal politics. The Duke, like her husband, seemed to see it almost as a game. To get the better of other Kingdoms or others within your own Kingdom.

Oh, she knew how to play their game well, but she found it distasteful and tiresome; not that she would ever let the Duke know that.

One exception her beloved King Magnus made to his maneuvering was marrying her. The daughter of a mid-level official from England who had accompanied the earl of Greystoke on a diplomatic call shortly before he, his wife and their infant son were lost at sea; she offered no political advantage, only her love, and that was all either wanted of the other.

She did have two political aims though. To preserve her husband's throne for his son, and to prepare the young man to take that throne when he was old enough.

"Your Majesty." The Duke addressed his sovereign with a bow.

Queen Caroline held the proclamation from her counterpart in Arendelle for the Duke to see. She and her son had already read and discussed the situation and now needed to hear the Dukes perspective on the matter. She addressed the noble.

"I sent you to show good will to our closest trading partner and establish good relations with the new Queen. Now I find that you were involved in an attempt to overthrow and kill both her and her sister; and that, as a result, our economic relationship with Arendelle has been severed." She glowered down at him. "You will explain yourself now!"

The Duke had anticipated this of course, and had gone over numerous ways he might respond, but the Queen and Prince were unknown factors and there was no way to be sure what would put him in the best possible position.

"Your Majesty, Queen Elsa is a witch. She proved it in front of me. I believed that we could be in grave danger. When we sit to negotiate trade she might very well inform us that trade will be on her terms or our whole Kingdom will be encased in ice in perpetuity." He added, "And then later I believed that she'd killed her own sister. If her sister found no mercy, no one would."

 _He may well have believed that_ , the Queen thought. After all he was greedy, but not evil at hart; although her son wasn't so sure about that. The Queen chalked that up to the personal conflict that always seemed to exist between the two of them. They very simply did not like each other.

She was satisfied that the course of action that she and the young Prince has settled on was the best course. Queen Elsa had likely acted in haste, out of the intense emotion of the moment; something she and Magnus had cautioned their son against.

They would present the Queen with a face saving way out of that mistake, so saving both Kingdoms a great deal of trouble.

She addressed the Duke. "I will pen a personal message to Queen Elsa to be delivered by no less than the crown prince himself." She paused a moment before adding. "And YOU will personally apologize to both Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. And know this Duke; your fate hinges on their willingness to accept your apologies. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes your Majesty, Perfectly."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AN: So readers don't become confused I wanted to point out that I made a small change. I changed the name of the Prince of Wesselton form Magnus to Benjamin.**


	4. The Magic Feather

Kjekk trotted up the north mountain, but he didn't carry his usual rider. Instead he carried her sister, Queen Elsa, and behind her a larger figure, Prince Nicholas of Glowerhaven.

"So," the Prince asked his traveling companion. "Do you really think it was just coincidental that Kjekk here was the only riding animal available in the stables; and not even a sleigh for him to pull."

Elsa smiled as she added, "And so leaving us no alternative but to ride together on Anna's horse. Yes it does seem convenient." She added. "I'll admit, I don't find it unpleasant."

"Neither do I. I'm just worried that you'll think I'm being too forward."

"Not at all," she answered. "You've shown yourself to be a perfect gentleman. I just have a sister, and a soon to be brother in law, who are hopeless romantics."

"Well," Nicholas said, "He does claim that his family are love experts."

"Kristoff isn't actually one of them. But then I'm not the biggest fan of the trolls, given what they recommended for me."

"To be fair, the way I heard the story, I think your father may have misunderstood what the trolls meant. Maybe he should have let them teach you."

"Hmm," she mused. "Magic tutoring from Pabbie. Well I wouldn't have been cut off from my sister...and I would have grown up knowing Kristoff."

Knowing that he couldn't see the wicked smile on her face she said, "Who knows, he might have ended up with the other sister."

"Yes, I guess that could have happened. Lucky for Anna it didn't."

"And...Lucky for anyone else?" she asked.

Nicholas chuckled. "Well yes," then leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Whatever very fortunate man wins your heart one day."

That sent a shiver through her. She decided that, while she might like to continue this little flirtation, she'd rather save it for later. Maybe after they get to the palace. She switched to a different subject. One that she was curious about anyway.

"So tell me about these other gifts that the fairies gave you. You said abnormal strength, how abnormal?"

"I'm not a real life Hercules. I can't bend prison bars or anything, but..." he paused. "Let's just say anyone you know wouldn't last long in an arm wrestling contest, not even Kristoff."

"You're not being very forthcoming," Elsa complained.

"My parents taught me not to boast. As my father said _only a very weak man needs to tell everyone how strong he is_."

"Very poetic," She told him, adding, "I like that philosophy. But do you mean to tell me you wouldn't be willing to show your lady companion a little demonstration?"

"Well when you put it that way...But I really can't think of much of a demonstration out here. Maybe we can find something when we get back."

"Ha, okay. I'll hold you to that."

"Just don't try to gather some big crowd please. Keep the spectators to a minimum," He responded.

"It's a deal," she agreed.

Just as they were talking it came into sight. Nicholas looked, amazed, at the sight before him. A perfect crystal palace on the side of the mountain. It looked like something from a dream.

Wanting to see Nicholas' reaction, Elsa turned her head toward him. He sat straight, eyes wide and gaze transfixed at her creation. Elsa felt her face go flush and her heart soar with pride at his expression.

"You like?" she asked.

Nicholas nodded as he found his voice. "Yes... It's incredible. I can't wait to see from the inside."

She felt giddy at his admiration of her work; Work she considered an outward expression of her true self. Suddenly she couldn't wait to give him a tour of it.

As they approached she told him about the day she created the palace. The sense of freedom. No more 'conceal don't feel' NO! She just let it go. She slammed her foot down and poured all that she had felt, all that was inside of her, into what she, at that point, had intended to be her new home. Nicholas listened in rapt attention as she opened up like never before.

Soon they arrived at the palace. Nicholas dismounted and then helped Elsa down. He lifted her as though she weighed nothing. She supposed to him she didn't.

Elsa took his hand and led him across the bridge to her ice palace.

"So, what do you think?" Elsa asked as they entered the palace.

"Kristoff wasn't kidding about how incredible this is. It's stunning... beautiful." He turned to her and added, "Just like its creator."

 _'Oh wow'_ Elsa thought to herself. She wasn't sure how to answer a comment like that. She was amazed at how she and Nicholas were just fitting with each other. Was this how it was with Anna and Kristoff? She had felt some envy. Could she have something like what Anna and Kristoff had...Could Nicholas be the one she could have it with?

She was taken from her thoughts when Nicholas took her hand, again, and asked, "Please, show me the rest."

She gave him a big smile and said, "With pleasure," as she led him up the stairs.

She took him to the dining room, the throne room, and even had a brief dance in the ball room, providing their own music of course.

After that they got to the balcony; the room where Elsa fought the guards. The evidence of the fight was still present.

"Not my proudest moment," Elsa said.

"Why? You were defending yourself. One woman against several armed guards, I'd say you did a pretty good job."

"They still won. I guess I lived only because Hans wasn't ready to kill me yet."

"No training in combat. I think you did better than most would." He then added. "Although seeing this," he said looking at the sheet of ice with an arrow embedded in it. One that he knew had come inches from hitting Elsa. "I'd really like to get my hands around his neck."

Elsa saw the look in his eyes when he said that. His eyes really did look like they had flash frozen, and the tone in his voice sent a chill down even her spine.

"Easy there my good Prince. I'm fine, Anna's fine, calm down." His look softened as he turned to her.

"I'm sorry." His tone suddenly gentle again. "I've come to care very much for you and your sister in the short time I've been here; and the thought of what could have happened..."

"It's okay. Come let me show you the great hall and my quarters."

He followed her. The great hall was as incredible as the rest of the palace. Then they went to the Queens quarters.

She sad on the side of the bed, made of ice and snow like everything else, and patted the spot next to her to.

"You know I was worried for a minute there, that YOU were going to lose control."

Nicholas grinned slightly. He had been wondering how he'd bring this subject up, but now Elsa had done it.

"Oh don't worry about that," he paused. "By the way how are you doing with control?"

"I've been doing okay," she answered. "I don't need the gloves anymore."

"Elsa," he said. "You never needed the gloves. What you need is confidence. The gloves gave you the confidence that you wouldn't lose control and so you didn't."

She looked at him skeptically. Then he took something out of his pocket.

"Where did you get those?" she asked as she saw one of her old pairs of gloves.

"Gerda gave them to me when I told her I wanted to have this talk with you." He handed them to her and said, "So you think those contained your magic? Elsa, how did you start building this palace?"

"I stomped my foot down."

He nodded and then did something she didn't expect. He reached down and took hold of her ankle, bringing it to his lap. He then took her shoe off. He then handed the shoe to her.

"So look at those and tell me which is thicker?"

She saw his point. She answered in a tone like a child being taken to task. "The shoes."

Nodding, he responded. "Yes, if they can't block your magic, the gloves certainly can't. You believed you had control, so you did. When you doubted it, you lost control."

"Okay I see your point. No, uh how about putting my shoe back on."

"Alright, if you insist." With a smile he took the shoe. But just before he slipped it on a mischievous thought came to him. He set the shoe down next to him.

"One other thing I need to know first."

"And what is that?" She said in mock irritation.

"Elsa, this is important," he said, a sincere expression on his face. "I need to know...Are you ticklish?"

"What? Ahahaha! Stahap."

He did stop. After all he just wanted to tease, not torment. He put her shoe on as Elsa caught her breath.

She looked for a moment like she was trying to decide if she was angry, but her look softened. "Apparently the answer is yes, you wicked man," she told him.

"Apparently?" He said, adding. "You mean you didn't know until just now?"

"Well no. I never played those silly child's games. Not after the accident," she told him with a slight look of regret.

"I thought that might be the case. No games of tag or hide and seek?" He asked.

"No, not after the accident. I was only eight then, and Anna was only five."

"Well," he said getting up. Elsa stood up to. She was starting to learn his expressions and that same mischievous look was back. She slowly stepped back as he slowly walked toward her "I guess," he said raising his hands and wiggling his fingers as she continued to back up, giggling the whole time. "Then you need to make up for lost time...Starting," He lunged at her, "NOW!"

Elsa turned and ran, laughing the whole time.

Gone was the dignified, mature monarch; replaced by a kid just having fun, playing like she hadn't since she was eight years old. She could almost believe that, if she looked in a mirror just then, she would see that eight year old girl looking back.

Behind her, a playmate chased her.

They ran through every room in the palace, up and down many stairs. The contrast between now and the last time she had run up those stairs had not escaped her. Then, she ran in fear of her life. Now, she ran to evade tickle torture. The delightful absurdity of it brought on more laughter.

She knew it would come down to stamina. And she was pretty sure he would outlast her... _Well_ , she thought, _maybe she kind of wanted to be caught._

Sometime later a rider approached the palace. "Just like the Princess said," the rider said to himself when he saw the Queens creation.

He arrived at the ice bridge. He walked across and called out.

"QUEEN ELSA. YOUR MAJESTY ARE YOU IN THERE?"

Of course, she was and she heard. She and Nicholas stepped out on the balcony that they had just repaired to see one of Arnedelle's guards. She knew she looked a little disheveled and was a little concerned that the guard might get the wrong idea.

"YES, WE'RE COMING DOWN." She turned to her companion. She wasn't thinking of him as a visitor anymore. "Looks like playtime's over." She said with a hint of regret.

"Got to grow up sometime," he said.

She rewarded him with what he was sure was the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen.

They did what they could to look more presentable as they descended the stairs. When they got to the entrance the Queen asked, "What's the problem sergeant?"

"We have visitors...From Weselton."


	5. Queen Elsa Reigns

"Not hard to guess what they want," Elsa said as they rode behind the palace guard that had been sent for them.

"Yes, but the question is what message are they here to deliver? 'Let's talk about this'...Or is it an ultimatum."

"Good question. What do you know about the King or Weselton?" Elsa asked. "I've read about him but I've never met him."

"And you never will," Nicholas answered. "He passed away recently. His wife, Queen Caroline, rules now. She has a son who would be around Gwendolyn's age, though I don't know his name."

"I don't suppose you know anything about Queen Caroline."

Nicholas shook his head, although Elsa couldn't see that sitting in front of him. "I've never met her. Now that you know her name, you know as much as I do." He added. "Don't worry. You can handle this. And you don't even need your gloves." He smiled, "Or shoes for that matter."

"HaHa!" Elsa couldn't restrain a laugh at the mental image. The Queen of Arendelle, holding court in proper royal dress...and bare feet. "You do know how to lighten a mood don't you."

"I get a lot of practice. Making my little sister laugh is one of my favorite hobbies."

Elsa turned to look back as far as she could. "No wonder she's always smiling."

They rode some way in silence. All of the possibilities going through her head...Worse case, scenario they had allies in Corona, Glowerheaven and Denmark. Not sure about the Southern Islands. The rest of Hans' family were good men, at least so Kai and Gerda had told her.

But she was getting ahead of herself.

"Nicholas," She said to her companion. "I'd like you and your sister to give your perspectives on the matter after I talk to the emissaries."

He answered. "No Elsa. We'll be in the royal court when they come, but if we are involved in the decision it could give the appearance that I had too large of a part; especially after Hans attempted takeover. You don't want to risk being seen as a puppet ruler.

Check your judgment with Anna and Kristoff. Your ice harvester knows a great deal about trade. More than a lot of royals, I'd guess."

He was only telling her what she already knew, of course. Still her confidence seemed to wax and wane at times. She chided herself. Just as you can't fall in love in an instant, thirteen years of fear and self-doubt can't vanish in an instant either.

She had to admit, it did help that someone whose judgment she was coming to respect was of like mind with her.

"You're right, of course."

"Of course," he answered in mock arrogance.

She chuckled. "I'd slap you for that if I could reach you."

"I'd be careful about threats right now! I've got a good shot at those sensitive ribs," He retorted.

In faux panic, she shouted "Okay, okay. I take it back. Don't do anything crazy." They both laughed.

Although he wasn't trying to listen in, the guard riding ahead couldn't help hearing some of the banter between the two royals behind him. ' _ _Well, the Queen certainly seems to be getting along well with her guest__.' he thought

Soon they arrived in Arendelle. They left the Kjekk in the care of one of the stable boys and entered the palace. There they were greeted by Anna, Kristoff and Olaf.

"Anna," the Queen asked. "Who's here?"

They sent the prince, Benjamin is his name. He's here with the commodore in command of the ship that brought him...and the Duke is with them."

Elsa turned her attention to Kristoff. "What does their mood seem to be? What am I walking into?"

He answered with a much more proper demeanor than Elsa thought possible for him. "The Duke seems to be in a very humble mood. No doubt, he's not happy about being here. My guess as far as the prince, the Commodore seems to be standing behind them like a guardian almost; just going to stay out of it unless the Prince gets in over his head."

Nicholas watched with a smile on his face. He had seen the timid, insecure Elsa. It was good to see the confident Elsa take charge in her court. She was in her Kingdom and in her element. He added what he could about the new visitors.

"I haven't met Benjamin, but I've heard of him. He's young, around Gwendolyn's age." Gwendolyn interrupted her big brother to add. "Yeah, and he's kind of cute to."

"Gwendolyn," Nicholas chided, "Now's not the time."

He then turned his attention back to Elsa. "I know his mother is British and it's said that she's often disagreed with her husband but never said anything openly that might undermine him. As to her son's attitude, I can't tell you much."

Elsa nodded and called for Kai to see the Prince and Princess to the royal court.

As their new friends, and allies were escorted out Anna said to her sister. "Um, Elsa, you might want to change to something a little more reserved. The ice dress shows a little too much leg. I'm sure Nicholas didn't mind but..."

Elsa interrupted. "Anna, now's not the time." As she said it she chuckled realizing that she'd just issued the same admonishment that Nicholas had to his sister. She added. "But you're right, this isn't the impression we want to give." A sly grin came to Elsa's face, not proper royal decorum but she just couldn't resist. She said, "After all this might be too distracting for a young man...Don't you think Kristoff?"

Kristoff's eyes went wide. He didn't know how to answer that. "I, I um, well...I guess you..."

Anna looked over at her sister and said. "Really Elsa, now's not the time."

She laughed softly. Anna and Nicholas were having quite an effect on her. She liked it.

Soon Nicholas and Gwendolyn sat side by side in seats along the walls of the royal court. A royal fanfare played and Elsa led her sister and soon to be brother in law; who most of Arendelle had already embraced as a part of the royal family; as they entered. The Queen took her throne and the Princess took a symbolically lesser seat next to her. Kristoff stood between and slightly behind the two thrones.

"Call our guests in," Elsa commanded.

Kai opened the door and motioned them forward. They waited a moment as Kai called out. "Prince Benjamin of Weselton and Duke Wilhelm of Weselton."

The two stepped forward, stopping a few steps in front of the royal dais. They both bowed and stood awaiting the Queens leave to speak.

"I must admit to my surprise at your visit." Elsa said. "What is your purpose in my Kingdom?"

The young Prince answered. "First your Majesty, my mother, Queen Caroline, wishes me to convey here congratulations on your ascension to the throne. She wishes me to tell you that she was made aware of the events surrounding your coronation. She deeply regrets that her representative was involved in the plot against the royal family of Arendelle. Please know that it was not with her approval or knowledge."

Elsa listened. The Prince presented a bearing befitting a much older gentleman; Controlled and confident. Regal but not haughty, conveying contrition without humbling his Queen or Kingdom. Elsa was suitably impressed. She doubted that she would have been able to do the same at that age...Even without certain 'insecurity' that plagued her at the time.

He continued. "I have come to offer Weselton's apologies and, I hope, to mend both our alliance and trade relationship."

He gestured toward his diminutive companion. "The Duke will offer his personal apologies for his actions against your Majesties."

She liked this young fellow. She would give him a chance to reestablish good relations between their Kingdoms. One thing she wanted to know first though.

"And what corrective actions has Queen Caroline imposed on her Duke?"

"That, your Majesty, will depend on your good graces; if you are willing to accept his apology."

She liked that. She very deliberately lowered her gaze to the "little dipper" "Duke, you may speak."

He stepped forward. He would now be made to prostrate himself before this ice witch. How was he to say this? He saw an opportunity and took it. He dare not openly admit that to Queen Elsa. He kept it simple, hoping it would satisfy her.

"Your Majesty, I realize my actions are indefensible. I aided in a plot that could have resulted in the deaths of your highness and your sister. It was never my intention to jeopardize your lives."

She actually believed that part. She doubted that his greed went so far as to kill anyone. He may have just been playing along with Hans, who WAS more than willing to do whatever it took to gain a throne of his own.

"I will accept your apology Duke. However, if we are to reestablish relations, you will not be accepted as emissary from Weselton. In fact you will not be welcomed in Arendelle at all. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, yes your highness. Thank you."

The Prince added. "I thank you for your forbearance in this matter your highness."

"You are most welcome Prince. You will be given guest quarters in the palace but I expect the Duke to remain there for the duration. You and I will discuss the resumption of trade and diplomatic relations later." She concluded. "Kai, see them to guest quarters. And post a guard at the Dukes door... Only the Dukes, not the Prince."

The royals from Weselton left with their escort. When the doors closed Elsa rose and signaled for everyone else to do so. She then turned to look at Nicholas saying, with a Queenly air, "Attend me. I would have your though on these matters."

Unspoken was the fact that matters of state or not she just wanted an excuse to spend some time with him. She was getting very attached to his company.


	6. Perfect Day

Several meetings followed, only one of which Nicholas had attended. When it was over the two Kingdoms had a new trade agreement.

"I'm proud of you Elsa, and I think your parents would be proud. Their Kingdom is in good hands."

For Elsa it felt wonderful to hear those affirming words. But the tone bothered her. He sounded like he was saying his farewell.

"Nicholas, why such a tone of finality?"

"We have to return home," he said as his sister joined him. "I came to help you get reliable control of your powers, and you have. Arendelle is in very good hands."

In his voice she could hear pride, and, was that regret she heard. Maybe he didn't want to leave Arendelle... Maybe he didn't want to leave her.

Well she didn't like it either. She responded. "Prince Nicholas, I'm not so sure. Sometimes I still wonder if I've really gained full control," She added. "And both Anna and Kristoff need to learn how to help, to rule in my place if anything were to happen to me."

A smile came to Nicholas' face as he nodded in agreement but interjected. "Well can't you teach them?"

 _'_ _ _Playing games again__ _.'_ Elsa thought, she loved it. "No you seem to have a knack for teaching, and I think Anna would do better with your royal managerial approach."

Just then Princess Gwendolyn chimed in. "She has a point brother. Stay here. It's good diplomacy. I'll go on home and prepare for Prince Benjamin's visit to Glowerhaven."

Nicholas looked down at his little sister. "I didn't know we were going to receive a visit from Weselton."

"Oh," she said. "I arranged the visit. After all they are right on our boarder."

"So they are," Nicholas said. "Goodbye little sister. I'll see you soon."

"Goodbye big brother," she said as they hugged. She then left to board the ship back home.

They watched her leave then Elsa turned to the remaining visitor. "Nicholas, walk with me please. I'd like to talk to you in private."

"Oops, what did I do?"

"Ha, ha. Nothing, silly," she said as they walked on

.

"Okay well at least I didn't do anything silly, good."

She lightly slapped his arm as she laughed. "You never stop trying to make me laugh."

He looked back at her. "I love the sound, and I can't get enough of that pretty smile."

"You shameless flirt," she said.

They reached a quiet part of the courtyard and Elsa sat, and Nicholas took his place beside her.

"Nicholas, I'll come straight to the point. I like having you here. I like you. And I don't mean the way I like Kristoff. You... you just make me feel good." She paused. "I guess I'm not doing a great job of coming straight to the point."

Nicholas smiled. "Elsa, are you trying to say, I love you?"

She sat frozen for a moment...metaphorically of course. "I...Yes Nicholas. I think I'm in love with you." __Now to lay it all on the line,__ she thought. "How do you feel?"

He smiled again, leaned over putting his arms around her, and gently kissed her. The Queen of ice and snow melted.

When they separated he said. "I love you to Elsa. You're the most amazing woman I've ever met. You have a beauty that goes so much deeper than this soft, smooth, lovely skin," he said as he stroked her cheek. "It's a beauty that's part of your soul, and I love you."

 _ _Is this how Kristoff makes Anna feel?__ She wondered. If so then no wonder why she wants to spend so much time with him. Again they embraced and kissed, this one held longer than the last. They finally pulled back to smile lovingly at each other.

"I guess Anna has a right to say 'I told you so'"

"Ha, I guess so...OH, that reminds me. You need to help me."

"With what?"

"Planning Anna's birthday party. We need to find Kristoff and then talk about this."

They got up and walked hand in hand, in search of the ice harvester.

They found Kristoff in the barn with Sven. He noticed the change in their demeanor toward each other.

"Hi Kristoff?" Elsa said. "Remember I told you I wanted to talk about Anna's birthday?"

"Yeah, I remember," he said. "So what did you have in mind?"

"Well, of course we need a cake. I've already made arrangements with a baker about that," she added. "I also got the portrait back."

To that Kristoff interjected. "Are you sure that's going to work?" He glanced at Elsa and Nicholas joined hands. "Seems like maybe not everyone is in it."

Elsa's heart sank. The portrait of her, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven had been painted before she and Nicholas had really started growing close. He wasn't in it.

Then he defused her worry. "It's okay. Anna knows this isn't a tintype, and she knows when she sat for it." He gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll be in the next one."

Elsa stood on her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Nicholas, you're amazing."

He put an arm around her and said, "I also have an idea about presentation. Maybe something a little more creative than a pile of gifts."

"What did you have in mind?" she asked.

"An idea I got from my parents actually. That was an anniversary, but it still works. We're going to need some yarn...a lot of it."

Kristoff was in charge of the cake and decorations while Nicholas laid the yarn trail of gifts for Anna. These were all from Elsa. Gifts from everyone else would be given after they cut the cake.

He hid a bracelet in the helmet of an old suit of armor. "My apologies Sir Knight," he said to the long ago warrior who wore this; maybe about the time his ancestor was throwing the sword at the dragon form of the witch Maleficent.

He put the portrait on the wall in the great hall; the string leading up to it.

In a hallway cabinet he put a put a clock that Elsa had commissioned from a local clock maker, depicting the main clock in Arendelle.

 _ _'This is kind of fun.'__ He thought to himself. He was getting as invested as Elsa in this birthday game.

He continued as Elsa had asked. He tested the board they would take down from the palace tower, riding it down in his full armor. If it could handle that weight it should be able to support both of the girls.

The next morning Kristoff, Nicholas and Olaf, along with his new friend Rose met Elsa in the courtyard as they frantically, but quietly, went about setting up Anna's party. It was almost funny to see how nervous Elsa was. He's never seen her so jumpy, so anxious. He tried to calm her but met with only limited success.

Finally it was time. Elsa left to wake Anna, trepidatiously leaving Kristoff in charge of the courtyard.

"She thinks you're an idiot," Kristoff said on behalf of his reindeer.

"Well clearly she's wrong," he answered, nearly proving 'Sven's' point but hitting the table the cake was on.

"No Kristoff, she doesn't think you're an idiot. She just stressed out about today." Nicholas said as he walked away.

"Where are you going?" The ice harvester asked.

"Me, oh, I'm going to make a sandwich."

"Thinking about your stomach now?" Kristoff asked. "That's not going to sit well with Elsa."

Nicholas turned to his friend. "It was her idea," he added. "She said Anna likes salami with Swiss and light on the mustard."

With that he went to make the sandwich that Anna would find on their way down the scaffold.

Nicholas smiled as he watched the sisters running around finding all of Anna's gifts. He did notice however that Elsa didn't look well. Overworked from the party. He guessed.

He walked into the courtyard to find Kristoff blocking dozens of little snowmen who seemed intent on getting to Anna's cake. Rose walked up to him. He asked her, "What are these?"

"Um, we don't know but it seems like they happen when Queen Elsa sneezes. Has anything like this ever happened to you?"

"Not as far as I know. This one's new to me."

As he said that Anna and Elsa stepped into the courtyard. Elsa did not look well at all, but both looked amazed at what they saw.

Anna walked forward in amazement as Nicholas moved next to Elsa putting a hand on her shoulder "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said...just as she sneezed again and several more of the little snowmen appeared, one very interested in Elsa.

"I love ya baby!" Kristoff called out to his girlfriend as he slid down the mountain of little snowmen. Instantly looking a little sheepish. "Well I do."

Elsa and Nicholas just looked at each other and smiled. Elsa then walked toward her sister, looking like she was about to fall over.

"Okay, to bed with you." Anna said taking her sisters arm.

But Elsa insisted that first she had to blow the 'birthday bugle horn'.

She did, and sent a sizable snowball flying in the air.

"Wouldn't want to be where ever that lands," Nicholas said as he watched the snowball fly out of sight.

"Okay Elsa, you blew the horn now you need some rest," Anna said.

Elsa was about to object when she was swept off her unsteady feet by Nicholas. "Enough arguing, I'm taking you to bed."

Elsa, her arms already around Nicholas's neck, looked up at him. "Why Prince Nicholas, how bold. But I don't know if I'm ready for that." Of course she couldn't hide her smile.

That got a laugh from Anna as she walked along side of them.

A little red in the face, Nicholas said. "Now you very well know that's not what I meant." He recovered from his embarrassment though and added. "Not yet anyway."

They got to Elsa's room. Anna held the door as Nicholas brought Elsa in.

Nicholas put Elsa down in her bed and took her shoes off. Anna then put the covers over her and tucked them around her ailing sister.

Nicholas leaned over, and gave Elsa a kiss. "I'll leave you in the very capable hands of the Princess. I'll be right outside if you need me though."

As he closed the door he heard Anna reassuring Elsa. "Best birthday present ever."


End file.
